Memory Ride
by Alantie Mistaniu
Summary: Cloud vists a place from his past three years later.


A/N: Another piece for the CxA 100 Challenge, this one for the theme Gondola. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own a darn thing.

Memory Ride

"Just one, sir?" the pretty girl manning the ride asked in surprise, raising an eyebrow as she stared at the blond man. The Gondola ride was usually one that couples took together. In all her time working here, she'd never encountered anyone who wanted to ride alone.

"_Hey, let's go on the Gondola."_

Blinking himself out of the past, he focused on the face of the stranger before him. "Yes," Cloud affirmed, passing over the money for the ticket. "Just one."

The ride operator shrugged her shoulders and passed him the slip of paper. "Here you are, one ticket." She offered him a smile as she opened the door of the gondola for him. "Enjoy the sights of the Gold Saucer."

No sooner had he settled himself into the seat did the ride start, moving off over the park below. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he focused his gaze out the window, watching the sea of light and color swirled below. He could hear the delighted shrieks and cries from people below as his little cart soared over rides and games. A slight smile tugged at his lips.

"_Next time we come, let's take our time and go on more rides."_

"I guess I should, huh?" he mussed out loud. "It's been awhile since I've taken a break. Maybe a rollercoaster, or something. . ." Mako blue eyes wandered over to the empty seat across from him.

The gondola moved over the chocobo race course, and he looked out once more. The colorful birds were running at breakneck speed, their jockeys guiding them expertly through the course.

"_It's so pretty." _

A shaky breath escaped him, a wave of pain welling up inside of him. Cloud leaned back against the seat, trying to control his breathing and heart rate, his fingers digging into the edge of the cushioned seat. He had thought he was strong enough to face this. It had been three years since he had first come here and rode this ride. Three years of agony and loneliness. It was only once he had started to come out of that void that he remembered; he had promised. And so, three years later to the exact day, here he was, attempting to face the past.

Bright light seared across his closed eyelids, and a booming pop. Reluctantly opening his eyes, Cloud was just in time to see another burst of rainbow color. His personal sorrow momentarily forgotten, he stared out the gondola window at the radiant fireworks display that lit up the night sky of the Gold Saucer park.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" A feminine voice asked softly and he started, glancing over to meet a warm emerald green gaze.

"You said the same thing last time," he managed to say.

Aerith smiled and hummed, tilting her head to the side. "It's equally true this time," she pointed out with a slight laugh.

He glanced at the colorful lights before turning his attention once more to her. "I suppose so. What are you doing here?"

She shrugged her shoulders lightly, her ankles crossed, hands folded neatly in her lap. "You felt so sad and regretful dearest. Of course I had to come. I expected to find you somewhere more gloomy. What is it about this," she waved her hand toward the spread of rides and fun below, "that depresses you so?"

"I'm not depressed," he argued, and when she raised an eyebrow skeptically, he sighed. "Well, not exactly. I was just thinking about the past. Our past here."

"What about it?" she inquired coaxingly.

"About what you said to me," he answered quietly, his eyes fixed on the fireworks, avoiding her searching gaze. "Do you remember?"

A slight smile twitched her lips. "How could I forget?" Aerith's expression became more serious though as she leaned forward, eyes intense. "Cloud . . .I'm searching for you," she intoned softly.

Sapphire pools turned to meet bright green.

"I want to meet you."

"But I'm right here," he responded, echoing the memory that was in both their minds.

She sighed softly. "I know, I know . . . what I mean is. . . I want to meet. . . you."

Silence fell between them for a time before Cloud hesitantly asked, "What _did_ you mean? I mean, for awhile I thought you were talking about Zack, but then. . . I don't know. It was like you meant something else entirely."

"What do you think I meant?"

He shrugged uncomfortably. "If I knew, I wouldn't be asking."

Laughter echoed through the tiny gondola, and he felt her hand touch his. "Oh Cloud." Aerith's bright grin warmed his heart. "Sometimes you can be so adorably oblivious."

Feeling himself flush, Cloud tried to look away, but her fingers on his cheek keep his eyes level with hers.

"I wanted to be with you always." Her breath ghosted against his lips and he shivered. "I wanted to be your sweetheart for as long as I could in this life. . . and when ever the time came, I wanted to meet you in the Promised Land. Understand, dearest?"

His breath stopped.

"_...I think I'm beginning to understand. An answer from the planet... the Promised Land... I think I can meet her... there..."_

Maybe he had understood better than he had given himself credit for.

Her smile had deepened, hand cradling his cheek. "See? You didn't really need me to spell it out for you."

"I like hearing you say it anyway," he responded.

"I know. It's nice to hear things out loud every now and then."

The gondola cart came to a halt and the ride operator moved forward, opening the door to let the young man out. "Did you have a nice ride?" she inquired.

Cloud smiled, his eyes holding a far away look, as if he were seeing something beyond her and this place. "I did."


End file.
